


Silver Millennium Guardians [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Series: Silver Millennium Stories & Fanart [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, Silver Millennium Era, Traditional Media, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: My fanart collection of Silver Millennium guardians





	Silver Millennium Guardians [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Sept 2018 update - Added Guardian Saturn!!
> 
> Earlier this year I drew SilMil Guardians Neptune and Uranus for my fanfic, and two of my favorite inner senshi, Mars and Venus.  After posting them on DeviantArt I received requests to draw Mercury and Jupiter, so I decided to make a collection of all the guardians. 
> 
> Sept 2018: Someone asked me to draw Guardian Saturn to complete the collection. Frankly I never thought about drawing her because she wasn't a regular guardian and was only awakened to bring SilMil to an end...regardless that still makes her technically one and I don't have an excuse for not drawing her. So here's Saturn!

(Posted in chronological order) 2018-02

  
**Neptune**  
Colored pencils on fine tooth sketch paper

 

  
**Uranus**  
Colored pencils on fine tooth sketch paper

* * *

2018-03

  
**Mars**  
Colored pencils on fine tooth sketch paper

  
  
**Venus**  
Colored pencils on Medium Surface Colored Pencil paper

  
  
**Mercury**  
Colored pencils on Medium Surface Colored Pencil paper  
  


  
**Jupiter**  
Colored pencils on Medium Surface Colored Pencil paper  
  


  
**Pluto**  
Colored pencils on Medium Surface Colored Pencil paper  
  


* * *

2018-09

  
**Saturn**  
Digital (iPad Pro + Apple stylus + Medibang) _I am quite happy with the new drawing, but I also feel super embarrassed looking at my old works._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
